


24 Hours A Day 🕕 Six PM (Yoshitsune)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [19]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Yoshitsune lit a cigarette before exhaling a puff of smoke. He was standing in Trident’s main base, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed behind purple glasses. Only when he heard footsteps coming his way did he open them, letting his brown orbs move to greet you.
Relationships: Yoshitsune/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕕 Six PM (Yoshitsune)

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Yoshitsune ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

Yoshitsune lit a cigarette before exhaling a puff of smoke. He was standing in Trident’s main base, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed behind purple glasses. Only when he heard footsteps coming his way did he open them, letting his brown orbs move to greet you.

“I figured this was where you were,” you murmured softly, stopping in front of him.

He shrugged, a smirk lighting up his face as he moved forward to pull you into his arms. He grabbed the cigarette before pressing his mouth against yours, relishing the taste of you and nicotine mixing together.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
